La canasta de navidad
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Esta es la historia de Vale, contada por Vale y vivida por Vale, quien piensa en su inalcanzable Yuki.


La canasta de navidad.

Nota inicial –Ya conocen bien los derechos de Natsuki Takaya; Vale, Mika, Asami y Yoko son mis personajes, que por cierto, saldrán en otros fics como relleno (cómo quiero a mis personajes). Todo está desde el punto de vista de Vale, disfruten el fic.

**La canasta de navidad (oneshot)**

Heme aquí, terminando este regalo. No es el más costoso o elegante, pero es un regalo que le hago al príncipe con todo mi corazón.

Claro que necesito los regalos de reserva, ya que las arpías del Club de Fans de Yuki no me dejarán en paz, menos desde que me exiliaron del club por ser sincera con ellas.

Cómo recuerdo ese amargo día… Y ni siquiera era San Valentín…

FLASH BACK

Me levanté a las 4 de la mañana, totalmente dispuesta a tener preparado, en el casillero de Yuki, esas galletas con chocolate que con tanto esmero esperé (en realidad, es el único postre que sé hacer)

A eso de las 5, ya estaba camino a la escuela, le daría la sorpresa de su vida. Yo, una simple fan de él, la número 117 para ser exactos, le había preparado galletas de chocolate con chocolate, y las introduje en una tierna bolsita con motivo de flores que cosí con mis propias manos. La tarjeta, en la que le deseaba un felicísimo día también la hice a mano. Solo el broche de corazón y el listón fueron comprados, pero eso es lo de menos.

Pero grande fue mi sorpresa. El pasillo de los guetabako's estaba infestado de las fans de Yuki, y apenas se marchaba una, otra iba y dejaba su chocolate, eliminando en la basura el anterior¡Qué desperdicio!

Siendo casi las 7, la mayoría se marchó, dejándome la cancha libre para actuar, o al menos eso creía.

-¡Vale!

Ese grito, que indudablemente era de Asami, me congeló. Volteé lentamente, y pude verla acercándose junto con Mika, y ambas tenían chocolates en manos, más grandes y llamativos que los míos. Eso me deprimió un poco.

-¿Tú también le trajiste chocolates al príncipe Yuki? –Me preguntó Mika, y ambas fruncieron el ceño- ¿No habrás hecho otra vez esas ridículas galletas de chocolate? Por que si es así, lo matarás, y nosotras te lincharemos.

-Cierto, cierto –secundó Asami.

Casi me desmayo del miedo que me provocaron en ese momento. Cuando estábamos en secundaria, éramos las mejores amigas, hasta teníamos un club y éramos respetadas por todos. Siempre nos apoyábamos, pero…

Desde que entramos a esta preparatoria, el mundo dejó de girar para nuestra amistad y comenzó a girar alrededor de Yuki. Y eso, aunque me gustaba Yuki, me provocaba una especie de celos, ya que su belleza me arrebató a mis amigas.

-No –les dije, tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo-, son de, son para Yoko, el pobrecito nunca recibe nada en día de San Valentín, y pensé que sería lindo que recibiera algo.

-Ah –Exclamaron las dos.

-Bueno, se lo daré más de rato –dije para disimular el miedo que seguía creciendo- ya que aún no llega.

-Bueno, es hora de sacar la basura –Asami abrió el guetabako del príncipe y tiró a la basura el regalo de alguna de las fans- Ahora, Yuki probará el chocolate más sabroso del universo¡Y ese, es el mío!

-¡Mentirosa! –Le gritó Mika- ¡Será el mío y lo verás!

Ambas comenzaron a discutir verbalmente, hasta que al final, llegaron a un acuerdo.

Tiraron ambos chocolates a la basura. Prefirieron hacer un desperdicio que perder su amistad, y se fueron.

Por lógica, aproveché el momento, ya que Yuki, acompañado de Tohru y sus amigas, iban llegando ya, y mis amigas dejaron la puertita abierta.

Dejé mi chocolate, y pronto, pude ver el destino de mi chocolate.

-Espera Yuki –dijo Uotani deteniendo a Yuki- Necesitamos ver algo –Y abrieron la puertita del locker de Yuki.

-Que raro… solo uno –dijo Hanajima, quien estuviera revisando el locker de Yuki.

-Qué extraño… -continuó Uotani- Si es el guetabako del príncipe, debería de haber más regalos.

-¿Qué querían ver? –Les preguntó justificadamente extrañado Yuki- ¿Todo está bien?

-Pero en los mangas dibujan –siguió su relato Hanajima- que se caen muchos chocolates –y hasta apareció un dibujo en el aire- algo así.

En mi opinión personal, eso es algo que solo saldría en un manga o anime, pero seguí espiando en silencio.

-Ya sé –Dijo Hanajima tras reflexionar un poco- Es por qué… tiene que ver con los pájaros.

¿Pájaros? Es día de San Valentín¿qué tienen que ver los pájaros?

-Los pájaros tiran a sus huevos… por que nacen débiles. Las chicas tiran los otros chocolates… para que sobresalte su regalo.

Wouw, esa explicación relata específicamente lo que pasó desde hace casi dos horas… Pero yo no tiré ningún chocolate, soy inocente.

-Y el águila que apunta al último chocolate… soy yo -¡Oh no¡Hanajima tiene la mirada de querer comerse mis galletas con chocolate que hice con todo mi corazón para Yuki! Pero no creo que sus amigas o el mismo Yuki la dejen hacer lo que plantea.

-Pues ya cómetelo –le dijo tranquilamente Uotani.

-¡Ah! –interrumpió Tohru¡Oh! Qué bueno que ella es considerada- Pero… ese es de Yuki.

-Te lo regalo –dijo Yuki de una forma tan fría que me partió el alma.

Media hora después, antes de la clase de la maestra Mayu, varias chicas rodeaban a determinada distancia a Yuki, y le miraban como si estuviera hecho de oro o algo así.

-Oye¿no le ibas a dar un chocolate a Yoko? –se acercaron Asami y Mika- Ahorita mismo está en el filo de la ventana, dispuesto a suicidarse, por que escuchó tu comentario de que le ibas a dar un chocolate y luego te vio dejándolo en el guetabako del príncipe, la pregunta es ¿Cómo deseas morir, traidora?

-Esperen –salimos del salón, tratando de evitar comentarios de las otras fans- Es que… bueno, yo…

-No tienes excusa para nosotras, te conocemos mejor de lo que piensas –Se adelantó Mika, sin darme tiempo de defenderme- ¿Y te llamas nuestra amiga? Debiste haber tirado tu chocolate, como nosotras lo hicimos.

-Ya no mereces ser miembro del Club de Fans de Yuki –Asami me quitó un pasador que tenía, en letras muy pequeñas, el logo del club- Ya reportamos tu reprobable conducta a la presidenta, y ella está de acuerdo en expulsarte por tu deshonrosa acción.

-Pero Yuki…

-¡Silencio! –Entró Motoko, acompañada de varias influyentes del Club, y Minami también se nos unió- Te prohibimos acercarte a menos de 5 metros de Yuki, so pena de linchamiento y castigo por traidora a tus compañeras.

-Pero yo me siento a dos lugares de Yuki¿Dónde me quedaré?

-Ese ya es tu problema, recuerda que la misión del Club es protegerlo, de lo que sea y como sea, así que si te sorprendemos acercándote a Yuki, conocerás nuestra ira.

FLASH BACK END

Y eso fue hace casi dos años. En todo ese tiempo, mis supuestas mejores amigas no hacían más que vigilarme y apresurarme, amenazándome de cosas innombrables en caso de que intentara lo que sea con Yuki, como si fuera mi culpa. Pero en esta ocasión, será diferente.

Ignoro si Yuki celebrará la navidad, pero yo no dejaré pasar por alto esta fecha, así que me preparé con mis mejores cartas y le hice un regalo a prueba de fans.

Y debo tenerlo listo antes de las vacaciones de invierno, o nada habrá valido la pena.

Pero hay un "obstáculo". Su nombre es Machi, y parece interesada en Yuki, lo mismo que él.

¿Acaso una simple extra no tiene el derecho o la oportunidad de acercarse a Yuki como ella? Solo por que es parte del consejo estudiantil, yo no podría haber sido, ni soy popular, ni influyente, ni bonita ni siquiera tengo notas decentes. Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Así que ese día, antes de las vacaciones de invierno, a las fans de Yuki les colgó la boca al ver una enorme canasta navideña, no en el lugar de Yuki, sino pegada y forrada en el lugar de Yuki. Rápidamente buscaron tijeras, pinzas, exactos y hasta una viga para destruir el regalo, pero solo lograron doblarlo. El objetivo real, era meterlas en problemas, así irían a dirección y yo aprovecharía para desearle a Yuki una feliz navidad (en realidad, es lo único que puedo hacer) y darle un regalo.

Y mis predicciones fueron exactas. Toda persona ajena al club de fans de Yuki, incluyendo al mismo Yuki; todos se encontraban boquiabiertos de ver cómo las fans golpeaban salvajemente el pupitre, hasta que llegó la maestra Mayu al rescate del inmobiliario.

-¡Ustedes, a dirección! Y ustedes entren al salón.

Eso es tener poder. Total, a la hora de salida, muchas trataron (por no decir todas trataron) de disculparse con Yuki, él nada más las veía como si de seres extraños se tratara. Pero cuando por fin lo dejaron solo, me acerqué con todo mi valor (después de todo, Tohru y sus amigas no son malas)

-Disculpa… Yuki… -El grupo de Tohru y Yuki se voltearon a verme- Yo… ¡queríadesearteunafeliznavidadyunprósperoañonuevoencompañíadetodatufamiliayseresqueridos! –y le extendí la canasta navideña que había preparado con mucho esfuerzo para él.

Pero el destino es cruel, algo me decía que no todo saldría bien, y lo peor, es que vino de la boca de Yuki.

-Yo no celebro la navidad con toda mi familia, pero muchas gracias.

Y ahí mismo me dio el infarto. Bueno, al menos me dio las gracias, eso justifica todo. ¿O no?

FIN


End file.
